Love can be small
by Trickster-Yami07
Summary: This story is sooooo Funny you will be falling out of your chair laughing and busting a gut. If you don't believe me read the reviews of this story or the story.
1. small

Trickster Yami 07:Hi there people in the world!

Loki: Are you talking with the readers again?

Trickster Yami 07: Yes i am have a problem with that?*holding a frying pan*

Loki : No*backing away slowly*

Trickster Yami 07: good. Well i Have a new story for you all!I have a big writer block for The hunt right now.

Loki: Yep she got it bad. Trick Why can't you stay with drawing you are better at that then write.

Trickster Yami 07: You are mean Loki."

Daisuke: Well it is true. You are better at drawing.

Trickster Yami 07: Not you too Daisuke.*Pout*

Thank you to all my readers!

LOVE can be small.  
Rated M Yami and YugiTea bashing

In joy ^,^ __________________________________________________________

Day 1...........What the hell did you do!

Little Yugi was sitting on the window sill. He sigh as he watch again as Yami was being pulled away by Tea. It been seven weeks and every day she came over asking for Yami. Yami stop hanging out and talking to him. There were rumors that they were going knew that it was true because Yami was going and spending night at Tea's house all the time.

He found out at the time he called Yami for help with the store on the phone one day and hear-ed moaning and Tea screaming "Oh Yami!"  
in the background. It hurt him so much to see Yami with her.

Joey told him 'don't worry he will turn around and come back to you.' But he wasn't so sure on that one. The cell ring on his deck. He jump down to get it.

"Hello ?"  
"Ah Yugi still waiting for the pharaoh i see."shocked at The last two words made Yugi look around. When his looking stop to the window. There was a man with blond hair and Violet eyes like his. Sitting on the tree branch and was talking on the cell."Marilk how.." Yugi stop as Marilk came in from the window. Yugi help him in.

'Well its no brain er that you love Yami. Why do you just sit there watching in stead of telling him how you feel?"  
"I can't hes with Tea if you have forgotten." Yugi looked down to his feet.  
Marilk eyes shine with an idea popping in to his head.  
" How about you brake them up?"

Yugi head pop up looking at him "No Marilk i can't do that to him. He looks so happy. Some times i wish i didn't have this feeling"  
Marilk just looked at his friend then sign.

"How about i erase those feeling that you have for him then."

" You can do that Marilk? Can you do it for me?"tears came down his cheeks.

He nodded to the tri-hair boy. All Yugi can do was say yes to this. He was tired of Yami leaving him alone and Tea rubbing it in his face that she had Yami.

"Ok so hold still." He took out the millennium rod out of his pocket. Light came out of the rod.  
A bright light circled around Yugi. He try ed to struggling away from the light that gave him pain threw out his body. He didn't stay a wake with the pain for long as the darkness claim him. .

* * *

"YUgI! YUGI!" A voice called out to him.  
It was all he heard in the darkness of his mind. "Yugi wake up! He recognize the voice it was Marilk's. He was struggle again to open his to his feet as he saw a big Marilk face.  
"Good your a wake umm but i think i made a little miss hap on the spell." Marilk's face had nervous and worried written all over this face. Yugi look around his room again. Every thing was big and was SURPRISED that he was 3 inches tall.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed that sound like a squeak to Marilk. He turn to look at Marlk "What did you do to me? I didn't ask for this . I was small as it was and now I'm smaller!"Marilk bit down on to his lip to hold back wanted to so wanted to laugh so badly at this moments at the poor tri-haired boy."This isn't funny Marilk!How am i going to tell grandpa?"

"I ha can't stop ha ah laughing."Marilk fell to the floor rolling with laughter. Yugi could only look at him with an angry pout with his arms cross. Then he had an idea. He ran near his desk by the bed."Ok Yugi you can do this." He told him self as he jumb from the bed on to the desk.

Yugi sign with happiness that he made it.*" Ok back to work."* He went to the millennium puzzle. He push it just right. The puzzle fell right on to Marilks nose. I yelp came from his target.  
"Damn it Yugi! What was that for?"  
" For laughing at me for being like this! So help me!" He yelled

"Fine i will, but i wonder how are you going to move around like that?" Yugi just stared at him.  
His eyes landed on the hoodie. He pointed at the hoodie" I can ride in your hoodie. So i can listen to what is going on at school and with owner friends."

" Yugi what are you going to tell your grandpa and the others?I don't want them to be mad at me for what i was going to do and i mess up by making you three inches"

"Ummm fine... Tell them I'm staying at your house for a little bit and i want to be alone."

Marilk just look at him. "That might work."He let Yugi climb up on to his hand so he can put him in his hoodie.  
They when down stairs fast." Hey Grandpa can Yugi stay at my house for a bit." The old man look at Marilk and smiled.  
"Its ok as long as he has his homework and chores are done. Is he going to school too if hes going to sleep over at your house Marilk?"

" Yes Grandpa you will kill me and Yugi if he didn't." marilk was nervous he can't seem to lie to this man but Yugi will go to school as a three inch it won't be ling to him.

"Ok then have fun." Grandpa smiled at him.

"Thanks grandpa!"  
Marilk got out of there quick so Yugi's grandpa wont notice that Yugi was small like a sugar glider.

* * *

Marilk was walking down the street with Yugi in his hoodie. " So Marilk any ideas to get me back to normal?"

"Well i have to go over it with Isis. I don't know what happen. I never hear of the millennium rod shrinking some one before."  
All Yugi can do is pout in frisson traction." This sucks!"

"Marilk!!" a sticky voice came from be hide them. Yugi hid as Marilk turn around to a brown hair girl with blue eyes. Both Yugi's and Marilks eyes were going to pop out of there eye sockets from the site. She wore a pink tube shirt, short short skirt and go go boots."Have you seen Yugi, Marilk?" Marilk shrug " No i haven't seen him Why do you ask?" She smiled " No reason i just want to talk with him that's all" To Yugi he was saying" yeah sure you telling me that you have Yami and i don' you will never have him."

Yugi wanted so badly to hurt Tea for teasing him. "Tea what are you going over here?" came another voice it was Yami.  
Yugi was drooling at the site of him .It was hard as Yami wrap-ed his arms around Tea's waist as he kiss her. Tears came down Yugi's cheeks as sobs started.

He snugged in to Marilks neck. No madder how small the tears were Marilk felt them and hear the sobbing. He looked up to Yami and Tea to see if they hear-ed the small boys crying. Anger filled Marilk why didn't Yami feel his lights pain. Both of them have a link so why didn't he feel it?

"I have to go home i don't need to see you two suck face!"He yelled at the two making them jump. Both watch Marilk walk away from them. " I'm soo sorry Yugi that you had to see that."Yugi could only nod in to the big neck " Its ok Marilk you didn't know that was going to happen and I'm getting use to it. They do that at the store a lot."

* * *

Yami's view

Yami just stand there looking at Marilk walk way. *"I wonder what that was about?"* He felt Tea pulling him the other way.

To tell the truth he was having thoughts about him and Tea lately. He though it will be great that he was going out with Tea. after all she did like him, but He can't remember why he like tea in the first place.A empty feeling in his heart kept telling him that he forgot something that was importance to him. Every time he had that feeling it disappears the next second.

He's been having that feeling sense Tea gave him that Japanese bracelet seven weeks ago as a gift for being her boyfriend.  
Yami didn't remember anything before the bracelet about going out with her. that day tea made him promise to never take it off.  
He looked down at the gold bracelet with a moonstone dragon on it.

*" I felt sadness and pain hit me when i was kissing Tea. It felt like i was betraying someone."*

He didn't know what to think so he shrug it off. Going went off with Tea to the movies.

* * *

Yugi's Veiw

"I m not sleeping in that!"Yelled a small three inch boy. He was pointing at a walnut Then at him self.  
"Do i look like a Thumbelina?" He stop to think on what he said."Don't answer that."

Marilk was laugh a bit " But, Yugi you will look so cute in that walnut like Thumbelina."

Yugi glared at his big friend" I am sooo going to make your life hell."

"Oh really how are you going to do that my dear little Yugi?" Marilk pick up Yugi like a doll.

Yugi stop to think then a evil grin appeared on his face.  
"ummm how do you think Joey will react to the fact that you turn his best friend that he sees as a little brother to him. To the size of three inches?"

Marlk could only Image the though what Joey will do to him. He could see Joey with a bloody baseball bat and the look to kill on his face "What did you do to Yugi?"

"O-ok you got me there."sweat drops form on his face at the though of that.

Yugi gave him a cute look "So can you make me a bed that is not a walnut?"

"Are you boys all right?" Isis came in to the room. She brought in a little basket that had soft feathers. She gave her brother a evil glare. Isis smiled softly at Yugi.

"I'm so sorry that this happen to you yugi. I swear we will get you back to normal." She stared at Marilk as she said WE That meant him. More sweat drops form on Marilks face.

"I said i was sorry to him. Any way we have school tomorrow so we need sleep." He hurry ed to bed.  
Isis knew why her brother was going to bed early" You are going to fix this Marilk, tomorrow. We can't keep Yugi like this.  
Understand?"As she help Yugi in to his bed.  
"Ye-s sister. N-night." In the back of Marilk's mind Isis is evil when mad.

"Night Yugi, MARILK."

The light when out and Marilk was going to have nightmares.

Day 2..................Why are you doing this to me?

Yugi woke up to giggling. He looked around then down to himself to see that he was wearing a blue playboy bunny doll costume . A blush form on his face " Aww Yugi is blushing." A flash came from above him. Marilk was standing there with a camera.

Yugi's face turn brighter red then before. "What are you doing?" He just smiled at Yugi. "Well taking pictures of you in these sexy outfits so when Yami turns around he will have to pay me big time to get them."He pointed down to a box filled with sexy and girl doll outfits. " This is going to be great."

Yugi look at him "Um how many pictures did you take for me in those out fits?" Marilk stop at what he was doing counting on his fingers."mm I lost count at forty-four."Then smirk at the blushing boy in front of him.

Yugi tried to cover him self so Marilk can't see it. More flashes came from the camera.  
"I'm soo going to send Joey after you!" That was the end of the picture taking.( To people i might send some picture of Yugi in these outfits that marilk took. ^,^)

Isis came in to the room holding a school uniform " Yugi i made you a school unifor..." she stop to stare at the boy in the playboy bunny suit then to the her brother. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He hide the camera be hide his back.

"Right." Isis look at him weird as she hand Yugi the uniform."Here Yugi you need to hurry school will be starting here soon."

"Oh no we're going to be late!" Marilk panic shuffling around the room to find his school stuff then grab Yugi and uniform and toss him into the back-bag before he ran out of door. Yugi was bouncing around inside the backpack.

"Oh man i though we be late there."Pant a blond as he reach the school.  
"Hey Marilk how are you!You are almost late" Yelled another blond running up to him "Fine Joey lets hurry to class before it starts."He forgot about Yugi in bag. Yugi was trying not to get crush by books in the he dress in the bag. The zipper of the bag was his only way need to get out before he became Yugi pancakes.*" I'm so going to get him for only i can reach the zipper."*

He jump on to the zipper as a bag shake making the zipper open the held on for dear life on the zipper. To people around Marlk would have though of him as a key chain.  
"Marilk stop running!" He cry-ed as he be gain to slip. *" It's no uses he can't hear me."*

the late jerk made Yugi lose his grip as he fell into a bush on branches . A Branch bounties him out of it towards a rose bush.  
Yugi saw the sharp thorns that was coming up ."Ahhhh' He scream closing his eyes waited for the pain of the thorns but it never came as he fell on to some thing soft."owww" he rubbed his arms. his eyes open to see that he was on a rose.

"Man those branches hurt,"At lest i didn't fall on a thorn." Yugi looked around to see if he could get down from the rose.  
There was no way down from it with out getting hurt. The thorns were to close together. Voices were coming his way. As Yugi look to find the voices there was Tea and Yami coming His way. The closet thing to grab to help him down is Tea's bag.

"Ok Yugi here we go." He wait for the right moment."Now." The key Chain was all he could get looping his leg threw the ring of the key chain. The three of them walked around the school halls. Yugi wanted to throw up from all the sweet talk Tea was giving to Yami.

"Well I'll see you later sugar pop." Tea kiss Yami for the last time before leaving to class.  
"No! " Yugi try ed to reach for Yami's pant leg but miss it again like the other trys earlier. "Man can't this girl walk right he hung on again for dear life on the chain."Tea!!" A few girls came up after Yami left

"Tea how is that spell working out for you?"

* * *

Tickster Yami 07 : SO how was that store.

Loki It sucked.

Trickster Yami 07: What ever Loki . we will see with the readers.

Loki : ok PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!


	2. karma

Trickster Yami 07: Wow my second stores chapter.

Loki: I now you are getting laze Trick.

Trickster Yami 07: I know is sucks. Any way thank you to the reviewers.

Loki: Yeah three of them your not a good writer.

Trickster Yami 07: That is mean Loki really mean.

THANK YOU READERS!

Chapter 2

"Tea how is that spell working out for you?"

"Tea how is that spell working out for you?" Tea just looked a smudged.

"It is working perfectly." She purred. Yugi didn't like how this conversation was going about a spell.*" What spell are they talking about?"

"So the bracelet spell is working. Oh Tea tell me how it works please I want this guy to love me." The other girl took Tea's hand and begged some more out of Tea.

Tea was smirking. "Well its easy May."

"Please Tea tell me. Please." The teenager gave her a pout." I'll give you fifty dollars for it." May took out the money and gave it to her.

Tea took it "Ok you will need a ring or a bracelet. Light some white votive candles in a dark room. Write your name on the bracelet and pour lover's oil on it. Chant the spell may this flame of passion burn within your heart. Forget your true love and fall for the one that gives you this ring or bracelet."

(Oh people to do spell but this is not a real spell so it will not work. If you want a real spell you will have to ask me for it.")

May was so happy" Thank you so much Tea." All the girls were all going to go but gave her money before they left Tea there.

Yugi was so angry he was thinking of all the things that he will do to Tea.*" Poor Yami he doesn't know that he is on a spell.

The bell rings again Tea only curse about some thing about be late. Yugi didn't care. He was thinking about ideas to do.

*" Thank the gods that Marilk has first period with Tea."*But his thoughts when from evil thoughts to survive from the way Tea was running. *" Man I hope I don't DIE FROM THIS STUIPD FUNNY WALKING AND RUNNING WOMAN."* He screamed in his head. As he held on for dear life on the loop.

Tea ran in to the class room. "Miss Gardener. Your late hurry and sit down before I give you a distention."

Tea was blush as she hurried to her set. Yugi look to see if Marilk was in his set in the corner. Joy hit him as he saw that Marilk was panicking looking in his bag as if he lost some thing.

Yugi slip of the loop to the ground. Looking around to see if anyone sees him so he ran to Marilk." Marilk! Marilk!" Marilk look around to see no one around him was talking to him.

"OWWWWW" A pain filled on to his leg as a hair on it was being pulled. He looked down to see a little person was there. "Yugi?" Then it sank in to his brain "Yugi." He picks up the poor boy in a grip and rubs his cheek against the boy out of joy" Ra Yugi you don't know how worried I was for you."

Marilk didn't notice that the three inch boy was turning blue." Marilk ca-n't br-reath." Marilk look at him seeing the color on his small friends face and let him lose up his hand on the boy so he can breathe. "Oh sorry Yugi."

"It's ok Marilk." Yugi looked up at the blond in front of him. "But I will need some help Marilk."

His blond friend just gave a big grin "What are you thinking Yugi?" He saw the look of trickery in Yugi's eyes.

"I need some thing to get back at Tea with." Marilk was grin when bigger. "I think I have some thing." He bend down to unhook a safety pin from is back bag and hand it to Yugi. "Here you go."

Yugi held the safety pin with happiness. "Thanks Marilk. Umm." He looked down." Can you let me down?"

When he touches the floor he loops the safety pin around his shoulder. As he moved around the desks and peoples feet as he made his way to Tea's desk.

Yugi started to clime up the chair that she was sitting in.*" Thank you for p.e class." As he clime up. He stops to be her butt was he carefully unhooks the pin. So the point was aiming right were he wanted.

He looks around first to see if any one was watching or saw him again. The only Person watching Yugi was Marilk. He was over by the corner looking like he was going to laugh. He knew what was going to happen.

Yugi smiled. As he went on with it.

Tea jump up with a scream that every one turn to look at what was going on. Tea fell to the floor but on the way she hit her head against the corner of the desk. Yugi hurried and hide so Tea can see him. A lot of people were laughing in the class room Marilk was one of them as was Yugi.

"Miss Gardener What is going on?"

Tea looked be hide her "someone poked me Miss Daisy.'

The teacher looked in the deck be hide Tea to see that there was no one there.

"Miss Gardener stop with your lies there is no one there. Take a set now." She turns away from the teenager on the floor. Tea was blushing as everyone continued to laugh at her.

Tea got back on her sit again not knowing that Yugi had other plains for her. He had another plan to do to Tea. He pinch the safety pin in a bolt that was little bit sticking out of the chair hooks the pin onto her skirt.

He climb down he didn't want to chances people seeing him. As he went back to Marilk. "What did you do Yugi?" Yugi grin at Marilk" You will just have to find out." He wink at the confuse blond. As he was put in to the hoodie.

Tea raised up her hand" Miss Daisy can I go to the rest room." She wanted to see if she had a mark on her bottom to make sure she wasn't going craze.

"You may."

Yugi jump up to see if his plan will work." Watch this Marilk." Both boys Watch as Tea got up. A big Ripppppppp was heard in the class room. Tea's skirt rips off to show her pink underwear.

"Ahhhhhhh" She screamed. Laugh roared up at the site along with wolf whistling. She bolted out of the class room trying to hide the pick underwear.

Yugi was laughing up a storm with Marilk.

Trickster Yami 07: Sorry this is going to be short.

Loki: Yep it's close to bedtime for us.

Trickster Yami: I want to stay up. ,

Loki: Well you have to get up eerily tomorrow for work.

Trickster Yami 07: I know well thank you if you read this and review.

Loki : Yep thank you but if there is it not enough review we will have to delete this story. Sorry

Trickster Yami 07: Don't kill me it Loki's Idea.


	3. doll

Trickster Yami 07: Yeah I'm back for now.

Loki: Yep and so am I!

Trickster Yami 07: Well this is going to be short.

Loki: Yep it is so don't kill us.

Trickster Yami 07: If more people read owner stories that will be great.

Loki: I think so too. But we love ow-er readers so keep up the good work. Keep reading and reviewing.

Trickster Yami 07 and Loki: **Happy New Years**!

THANK YOU READERS!

CHAPTER 3

Yugi was laughing up a storm with Marilk.

Marilk was laughing hard as the site of Tea as a tomato.

"That was great Yugi! I never knew that you had it in you."

Yugi was trying to breath "I- I didn't ether." But there was some thing bothering Yugi now from the look Marilk was giving him. "Ummm Marilk what are you thinking?"

"Well tea won't be showing her face for a week now and I have to hide you sooo." Marilk bend down to get some thing out of his back bag.

He pulls some thing out that made Yugi's jaw drop. Yugi backed away slowly. Looking for a way to get away from Marilk.

There was no way to get away from the evil grinning blond. Marilk smirked as he grasp Yugi and force it on to Yugi.

The bell ring for lunch.

"Marilk i'm soooooo going to kill you!" He held at Marilk.

" OHHH Yugi you look soooo cute this way.(I know this is killing you guys not knowing what Yugi is dress as. ^,^)

Yugi fold his arms" This is not funny!" He screamed at the tall boy before him that was trying not to laugh. You can tell from the twitch that was coming from the side of Marilk's mouth.

Joey was running up to the two.

"All man here comes Joey stay still." He looks up to the blond that was coming up to him "Hey Joey." He smiled.

Joey just smiled back " Nothing much Marilk. Hey…" He looked down at the thing in Marilk's hand. He took the peach from Marilk's hand.

"Thanks man I'm hungry." Panic filled Marilk *"Ah Yugi.!"* "Joey don't !!'"As he tried to get the peach back, but it didn't work well.

Poor Yugi was scared for his life as Joey 's mouth was coming close to him *" I don't care any more if somebody knows about this."* He screamed " DON'T EAT ME JOEY!"

Joey stop looking around to see who was screaming then down at the peach to see Yugi's face coming out of it.

"Ahhhhh Yugi." Joey tore off the peach outfit " I'm sorry Yug. Are you all right."

Yugi sign in relief "Now I know that I won't be food." He was hugging Joeys thump.

"Yug what happen to you." Yugi didn't say anything just point at the other blond.

Joey look up to look at the Marilk. Sweat was covering Marilk's face he knew that look it said " You better tell me what happen before I kill you."

He back away from the anger blonde "Now Joey it is not that bad. Now"

"Not bad not bad look at Yugi he's a few inches tall what did you do to him?"

"Well I spell miss hap." Joey look at him as if he didn't believe him. 'Yeah right it looks like you're having fun with dressing Yugi up to me." Marilk face was nervous " Yeah well about that." Joey hit Marilk on the head with a text book. "You are a sick perverted to take avenge of him at this size." He look at the small boy in his hand "Yug is this true about the spell miss hap."

Yugi look at Joey " Yeah it's true." Then away so Joey won't see his face.

"Yug?" Joey lift Yugi's head to look at him." What was the spell for?"

Marilk step in so Yugi didn't have to say it. "Yugi was hurting to much soo I told him that I can erase his feeling."

Joey looked down at Yugi" Ah Yug you didn't need to do that buddy. I keep telling you that Yami will turn around."

"Oh yeah Yami!" Yugi looked around "Yami's under a love spell from Tea!"

Joey shook his head not surprise at this. "Damn I should have known ."

(Oh Joey is not stupid in this Joey is really smart if you think about if he wasn't hungry all the time.)

"I didn't know that you played with dolls Joey." A deep voice calmly said from the right side of them.

Yugi stud still so he will like he wasn't a live. As the two blonds were shock to see Yami there looking at them.

Joey looked down to Yugi " ummmm"

Yami smirked "Don't worry Joey I won't tell anyone."

This man Joey turn red " It's not a doll!!!"

He waved Yugi around forgetting that Yugi was in his hand as he waved it around. Yugi was doing his best not to throw up.

"Ok Joey what ever you say. By the way what doll is it?" He looked at the sweating and frowning Yugi in Joey's hand. *" He doesn't know it is me. He forgot about me."* He wanted to cry at that moment at time.

Trickster Yami 07: Sorry I told you it will be short.

Loki: Yep I told her to because we need more reviews LOL

Trickster Yami 07: I will not save you if the readers want to hurt you Right readers? Well anyways as Loki is laugh in the dark. Please review this story so I can get Loki off my back.

Thank you readers!


	4. kiss

Trickster Yami 07: Hi readers! Well Loki is not with me this time I can make this a little bit longer with a new chapter in one day.

Daisuke: you're going to be in trouble when Loki finds out.

Trickster Yami 07: Yep I know but I will deal with that later but right know I have a chapter to finish right know ^, ^

Daisuke: I warned her not too. Readers I Need your help. The only way for Trickster Yami 07 not to get in trouble is if you review and a lot of them. Please *Giving all readers a puppy dog look.*

**CHAPTER 4**

Ok Joey what ever you say. By the way what doll is it?" He looked at the sweating and frowning Yugi in Joey's hand. *" He doesn't know it is me. He forgot about me."* He wanted to cry at that moment at time.

Yugi was going to cry but he tried to hold them back so Yami won't see them.

But enforced Joey saw the look on Yugi face. Joey gave out a growl." Yami it's not a Doll." He hit Yami on the side of the head.

The blow to the head knock Yami to the ground. So the boy on the floor was rubbing his head. Joey was really pissed off. That he had to walk a way from the stupid man on the floor.

On the way walking a way. Joey was cursing under his breath about the stupid tea to Yami and spells. Marilk was calling be hide Joey following him "Joey we can't skip class!" He turn to the blond.

"NO we need to get back at Tea for hurting Yugi this way." He growl louder "The stupid whore made Yami forget Yug. I know deep down that Yami will never forget Yug. It's that stupid spell."

Marilk smirked" We need to get back at her you say. That is some thing I was thinking." He looked down at Yugi. "Yugi its ok we will get back at her ok, but we need to find out what spell Tea put on Yami."

He softly petted the little boy head comfort him. Yugi continued to cry from the pain he was in.

Yugi little that he knows that Yami was in the hallway was feeling the pain that he's in from the link that they shared.

Yami's view

Yami was crying from the pain of loneliness that Yugi poured threw the link. He was crushing his hand onto his chest

Tea was near coming from the deans with a new skirt with a pissed off look. "Dammit this is not right. I know some one poke me in class and I bet they are the ones that made my skirt rip off." She punch the wall next to her." I will find the person and make there life hell." She screamed in the empty hallway.

Put she saw Yami on the floor. She put a smile on her face. "Oh Yamiiiii!" Yami looked up to see Tea coming up to him. "Tea?" The feeling of pain disappeared and he forgot what happen. The tears stop flowing from his cheeks like nothing happen.

"Yami why won't we leave this place mm." She kiss him on the lips and helping him up from the floor. (EWWWWW I think I'm going to be sick from writing this.) She pulled him to the way out of the school to be were Joey, Marilk and Yugi was at.

Yugi's view

Tea and Yami walked past the three. With out them knowing of each others group.

Marilk was thing on what to do to make the boy happy again. But Joey thought of something first.

"How about a hamburger Yugi." That made Yugi stop crying but sobs were still there.

" Hamburgers are not going to help me Joey." He wipe his tears way.

Joey sign "Ok now that you are calm down a bit. What is the spell about?" Yugi explained what the spell did.

The wall had I big hole in it next to Joey. Marilk and Yugi was watch with scared faces. "Umm Joey?"

Joey look at the two with a smirk on his face "We will get Yami back for you Yugi."

I have a plan Yugi you will have to get the bracelet off of Yami and we will make Tea pay."

Yugi looked at his friends with a confused face "Um how am I going to get the bracelet off of Yami at the size of three inches?"

Joey smirk on his face grew bigger "Well Yugi you are the right size as a present."

That was when Marilk grin too he under stud were the other blond was coming from.

"Well we will need to find a small box and a blue bow." Marilk and Joey with Yugi in hand to Marilk's house.

Isis was surprise as a stamped of two boys came threw the door knocking her to the floor. She looked up to see Joey and Marilk going up stairs.

"Ummm" She blew some messed up hair from her face. "Boys" was all she could say as she tried to brush off the foot prints on her white dress.

Up stairs

Yugi was biting on his friends hands. The hole time Marilk and Joey kept changing his outfit to sexy ones. "Stop it! I thought you were on me side on this Joey?!"

Joey was rubbing some of his fingers that Yugi bit on. "I am Yug but you need to look sexy if this plan is going to work!"

Yugi sign "what I'm I doing in this plan of yours?"

(Sorry you can't know yet ^.-)

LATER IN THE DAY.

Joey was looking for Yami everywhere with Marilk around the town. The only place was at Tea's house lift.

"We'll have to go to her house." Marilk Joey saw some thing to his right and pointed "No we don't there he is the Burger world." There at the window side was Yami and Tea sitting there eating lunch.

"All right." Marilk look to see Tea too." Man how are we going to get Tea way from Yami to give him the present?"

Joey grin "What do we do best?" He looked to the small box that he was holding." I hope you remember the plan Yugi?"

Yugi lift the lid and showed his face and wink at the blond. He hide back in the box.

"Good" Both the blond went to the couple in the burger world." Hey Yami and Tea!"

Tea looked up at the unwanted people in front of her "What do you want Joey and Marilk?"

Marilk looked around and pick up Yami's frozen shake in hand "Nothing much just this."

He grasp Teas top and poured the shake down the shirt making Tea scream again that day but from the coldness of the shake that was down her shirt and now on her head.

Yami tried to stop Marilk but was stop by Joey. "Marilk w-hat are you doing?"

She got up from her sit looking at Marilk ready to kill. "You are dead Marilk." She chased Marilk out of the restaurant.

Yami tried to follow the two that ran out." Oh no you don't Yami. Tea is getting what she deserve right now for Yugi."

Yami looked at his friend with a shock look "What? Who is Yugi?" But was stop again by Joey. The blond push the blue box at him. "Yami don't open this box in till you remember who Yugi is. Promise me this Yami."

Yami looked down at the box then back at his friend. "I promise Joey."

Joey was smiling at the tri-hair boy. "All right well I have to go. You might as well go home right now Yami." As the blond wave and left Yami there with the box in his hand as he went to find Marilk.

* * *

Yami kept on looking at the box on the way back to the house. He had to get Joey back because he had to pay for the mess at the restaurant. Yami shook the box the fourth time to day.

He heard the thumbs in the box. Inside the box Yugi was dizzy from the shakes that Yami kept doing to the box. He knew that he will have some bruises in the morning.

Yami came in to the store that was close for the day. "Grandpa I'm home!" He called out but no answer. He went to the kitchen to see a note there.

To Yami,

I have to leave to a friend's house so I won't be back in till Friday. So you won't worry

Yugi is at a friend's house I didn't have time to tell you yesterday. So please make sure he is going to school like Marilk said. So you will have to look after the store and stay out of trouble.

Love Grandpa

Yami was confused about this Yugi person. *" Who are you Yugi? Why do people keep telling me about you like I know you?" He sign as he went up stairs to his room.

His head was busy on thinking who Yugi is and why he can't remember this person. Out of frustration the flung him self on to the bed.

"Maybe Yugi is… no that can be it." He sign. To day was a weird day for him he can't understand it. His eyes fell on to the blue box on his pillow.

He wanted to open it but he made a promise to Joey not to open it in till He knew who Yugi was.

It was killing him in side it felt that he knew Yugi but he can't but a face to it. He cover his face with an arm.

With out Yami know it Yugi slip out of the box and when slowly to the bracelet. He look up a lot of times as Yugi carefully not to be seen unhook the bracelet.

Yugi felt him move a bit the unhook bracelet came off on its own. Yugi hurried in to the box before Yami could see him. Yugi sign in relief.

Yami didn't know that the bracelet came off. Memories came crashing in to Yami's head giving him pain with each one.

The person Yugi came in to his mind. Tears came down his face. He knew who Yugi was Yugi was the person that he love more then life it's self. Yugi was his other half of his soul.

Yami looked down at the box that he promise he will open when he found out who Yugi was. He couldn't open the box. He remembered that he had not seen or talk to his other self for weeks. "Yugi I'm so sorry." He looked away from the box as he whispered those words.

Something made some riddling noise from the box. Yami pick up the box looking at it funnily. "What …" as he started to open the box close to his face.

A tri-hair boy pop out of the box. Surprising Yami that it was Yugi but was more shocking was that Yugi was kissing him.

Trickster Yami 07: Now that is an ending for a chapter. ^.^

Daisuke: Yeah it is. Don't worry readers this is not the end of the story.

Trickster Yami 07: I'm so happy that Yami remembers Yugi.

Daisuke: Right so am I. But like I said early in this chapter we need a lot of reviews to keep Trickster Yami 07 a life. *Puppy dog look*


	5. OMG

Trickster Yami 07: sorry for the wait I was doing some talking pumpkins you can see it on youtube and buy the software from the site that I post up. This is a short chapter k and pleases review.

Chapter 5 OMG

Yugi pop out of the box giving a surprise Yami a kiss on the bottom lip. Yami could only blink and try to under stand what is going on. The kiss stop as Yugi looked up at the blushing ex-pharaoh.

"Yugi?" Yami looked down at a very sexy three inch hikari.

His face went darker red when he looks Yugi up and down. His little light was dress as an Egyptian sex slave. Then every thing sinks in about how small his light was. (Wow he is slow)

"What happen to you? Why are you dress like a sex slave?" Yami's face some how turn darker red. When he thought about Joey giving him the blue box. "Did Joey and Marilk do this!"

Yugi blush he didn't know the outfit he was wearing was a sex slave costume.*" Marilk your sooo dead."* Yami carefully took his little light out of the box.

"Well Marilk and Joey did dress me like this and as for how long. I was like this for two…" Yugi was stop by a big slam.

Shouting was heard down stairs grandpa was yelling at some one. "Can't explain! Have a crazy slut after us!" A voice Yelled back as Yami's door was open to two blonds running in and slamming the door shut after they came in.

Sweat was dripping down there faces." MY GOD TEA IS SCARY WITH A CHAINSAW!" Joey panted. Marilk could only nod. He couldn't speak after being chase for three blocks from a mad woman with a chainsaw.

Both looked up to see dark and I mean dark aura coming from an every pissed off Yami.

They gulp. "I think it was safer with the woman and chainsaw?" Marilk said to Joey as the two scared blonds held each other.

Trickster Yami 07: again sorry I will think some more for both my stories but I had this in mind so I wrote it down before I forget and thank you for waiting


	6. LOTF

Trickster Yami 07: Sorry this is going to be another short story.

Loki: yep we are working on more pumpkins so click on the link that we set for you.

Trickster Yami 07: thank you for reading and waiting for more chapters.

Chapter 6

Yami gently put Yugi on the pillow (Yugi did not get hurt.) Before Marilk and Joey got away they were fitted up by the color of there shirts.

"Yami don't kill them or send them to the shadow realm! Please!" Yugi begged

Marilk and Joey were begging as well for there life to be spared. Yami turn his head to look Yugi in the eye. Yugi only saw death in the Yamis' eyes.

"Oh I'm not going to kill them yet. I just want to return the favor they did to you."

Both blondes gulp at that as dark shadows made chains around there wrists hang them in mid air. Yami pace around the room thinking.

"What to do? What to do?

"What are you going to do to us ummm buddy?" Joey regretting asked

The dark gave the blond a smirk as he answered the question" I can't send you two to the shadow realm or kill you because Yugi told me to." A relief sign came out of the two blonds. "But, you did see My Yugi naked. Soooooo…."

The rise of the hand shadows made the blonds clothing disappeared forming in to new clothing. Marilk in a pink playboy bunny with pink ears costume and as for Joey a sexy Alice in wonderland costume.

A big blush was on there faces. Yugi was laughing so hard that tears formed on his face.

"HA, HA PAY HA BACKS A HA BITCH!" laughing some more as the small boy fell to the pillow. Yami just continued to smirk." Yugi language."

"SHUT UP YUGI!" Mairlk yelled as the blush covered his whole body.

"Oh Yami don't forget to take pictures!" Yugi shouted to Yami clapping his hands like a little kid that just got candy.

"SHUT UP YUGI!" Both blonds yelled at the three inch boy.

Yami smiled to the little light. "Good idea Yugi." Another wave of the hand a camera on the stand appeared in front of him. He turns to the blonds smirking

"This will be great to show Seto and Mailk this. SAY CHESSE!" A flash made the blonds see spots.

"What's going on in here?" Grandpa came walking in the room to see the scene that was playing in front of him. Then turn away with a blush.

"Never mind I don't want to know" as he shut the door ignoring the calls of help from Joey and Marilk to come back. The two blonds were left with no Mersey from Yami as he took more shots of them in different sexy costumes.

Trickster Yami 07 : thank you for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Trickster Yami 07: Hello

Loki: Hi

Trickster Yami 07: This might be short.

Chapter 7

It came to be 10 at night by the time Yami send the two blonds back home. Poor Grandpa left before that after seeing what was happening he left a note for the boys that he was going to be at a friend s house for a little bit. (Or a week to get the images out of his head. It more like it.)

"Yami what are you doing now?" Yugi yawn as he watch his Yami on the computer.

A smirk appeared on Yami's face I send ours lovely models pictures to Seto, Mairk and my face book page. Well i'm almost done."

Yugi look at Yami. Almost done with what?" He tried to see what he was doing. Yami turn to look at Yugi. In Yami hands was clothing that Yami was sewing by hand. He finish with a trim of extra Thread.

"Here." Yami gave Yugi the clothing.

Yugi took a good look at them at he took them from his Yami. They were red pj's. Thank you Yami, but how did you ... You made this." Yugi look at Yami with an awe face.

Yami gentle sat on the bed with out bouncing the bed. Yami smiled at his little light.

Well when I was in war or trading out of my kingdom I had to sew my own clothing."

What! You were a king you had people to sew it for you Yami." as Yugi pulled off the doll cloths.  
Yami help Yugi get them off.

"I might be a king but I know that if some thing happen I could do it my self." A chuckle came out I remember that I went to help the women sew for the balls for my sisters."

You help make dresses for your sisters. Wait you had sisters?" Yugi Finnish putting on the pj's Yami made for him.

A small laugh came from Yami Yes sisters little sisters to be more like it. I like to see them in the dresses I made for them. Rose looked more beautiful in the colors of yellows and bright greens.  
Now Myth was beautiful in the blues and purple."

The moment was stopped as a voice came from the computer "You got mail."

"Oh email." Yami cheered. He pick up Yugi as he got up. At the computer a email with big words It said "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY PUPPY TO WEAR SEXY COSTUMES FOR YOU TO TAKE PICTURES OF HIM!"

"Wow Seto is mad." Yugi cute turn his head to the side. Yami pat his light on the head.

" Yes it sounds like it. I 'll tell him..." Yami typed on the computer. Yugi read out loud " The power of shadows you should try it some time. You non-believeing freak.." Yugi just laugh as he looked up to Yami " I wonder what Mairk will send you?"

" Knowing him he won't ask he might be useing shadow magic right now on Mairlk." as he turn off the computer. " Come Yugi it's time for bed." He held his hand out for Yugi. Yugi yawn once again Yami put him on anothr pillow next to his.

"Good night Yugi" Yami place a shirt on Yugi. Tucking him in Yami kiss Yugi as he did it.

"Good night Yami" as his eyes close.

Trickster Yami 07 : well i hope you like it! I will try to make the next chapter longer.  



	8. joey

Trickster Yami 07: I just thought of this chapter but you must thank Chibi-Yami-Hikari. because of the review that was sent to me helped.

Loki: Thank you!SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISS SPELLED WORDS THE SPELL CHECK HASN'T BEEN WORKING WELL THIS MONTH.

Chapter Joey.

Joey was tossing and turning in bed he knows he needs to sleep for school tomarrow, but sleep was not coming to him tonight. There was to much on his mind to sleep. Memorys of what happen earlyer was fresh in his blond head as he sat up in bed.

As a sign came from his lips. He rub his wrists that were still red from Yami's shadow chains. "Damn that Yami. He could do anything with those pictures he took of me."He could see it now facebook, print ups, posters at school of all the outfits he was put in. His workers would laugh not to mention what would his crush say to this.

That freaken Alice costume, Dog costume , Play-boy Gangster, and worst was the maid one. Seto will most likely laugh at him with that one. After all he says he is my master. But i won't tell him that i want him as my master. Man if Yami could hear this he will most like A. tell Seto or B. dress him then tie him up then send him to Seto on his door step at the Ceo's office.

*Ummm was this how Yugi felt after he took pictures of him in those sexy outfits?* Joey reach over to the side drawer to see the pictures he took of Yugi were gone. A growl came from the blond. "Damn Yami. He must of used shadow magic to get the pictures. Well that blows that idea out of the door. Yami must of figured out that i might use the pictures for a trade for my pictures and blackmail. Well no use looking for my spares those are properly gone too."

Joey combed his hair out of his face. (Oh in my story Joey doesn't live with his dad. Joey has his own busyness anyway.) A Knock was heared from the front door. This made Joey confused as he heared a knock again. He turn to look at the clock next to him it was midnight. Who would come over in the middle of the night.

Wait slash that only Mick would knock on his door at this time only because Mick wanted to flirt with him as the flirt talk about the busyness and how he would make it bigger hit as he tryed to get in the blonds pants. He would like to get rid of Mick. There Joey couldn't because he had no one that was better then the flirt to replace him with at work. So he will just have to deal with the flirting really good at his job prick.

Another knock. "Ok, Ok I'm coming." He quickly put his clothing on no way in hell is Mick going to see any part of his skin. He open the door expecting Mick there but it wasn't. The person there was a shocking and some what scary sight. There in front of him was none other then Seto Kaiba.

His crush was here in front of him, but what really scared Joey was the fact that Seto had a camera in his left hand and a clothing cart be hide him full of sexy costumes and some look like they were only string. The Ceo before him gave his famous smirk. The blond could only gulp. He felt the brunette's eye were stripping him down. Joey blush as he quickly close the door pressing the door with his back. Seto was a little faster.

Seto was able to keep the door from closing all the way. "Awww puppy don't you want to play dress up anymore?" What Seto said send shivers down his back. He yelled out to no body. "YAMI YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER I KICK YOUR ASS!"

*(Yami got a shiver up his back then sneese. "Bless you." Yugi mumbled to his Yami as he went to sleep again.)*

"Stay back Kiba and no I'm not playing dress up with you!" He slap the hands that were coming from the door. "No, I'm going to claim my puppy." That made Joey dumbfound and blush. The dumbfound Joey was then push to the ground. He turn to look at Seto who came in a long with the cart of costumes. The blond quickly got up trying to push the Ceo out of his apartment. "Get Out Kiba!" But some lips made the blond stop trying to push Seto out. A moan came from Joeys lips when Seto kiss him deeply.

At this moment a mother and son was walking to there apartment from a long drive home. The boy just stop and stood there watching the two. "Mommy, why is that man kissing that other man?" The kid pointed at the two. The mother looked and mouth drop. She covered her sons eyes as she draged the boy away from the two kissing. She answered her boy. "He's was just giving the blond CPR honey."

The boy looked up at her " Can I give CPR?"

"No honey, Maybe when your older."

"Please?"

"No , If you forget what you saw and don't bring it up in'll your older. I'll get you a video game." The boy cheered with that said.

Ok back with Seto and Joey.

Seto close the door and locked it. The clicking snap Joey out from the kiss. The blond turn to see the door was close and locked he gulp as he turn to look at Seto smirking at him. Seto lend over grabing a sluty looking dog costume. The ceo looked to Joey to costume then back to Joey. At that moment Joey knew this was a good time to panic and took off to hide in his apartment curseing to Yami for him being in this mess. The Ceo just sang as he looked for his puppy. "Come out Come out were ever you are my little puppy."

Yelling was heared from the apartment "Get way" to "Help!" to Yelling of passion.

Trickster Yami 07 : Wow you know it scary to think of Seto i have a more scaryer part for this chapter that I change it but if you want to read it here it is ok.

The person there was a shocking and some what scary sight. A star eyed drool from the mouth Seto Kaiba with a dark aura around him. He knowest a camra in his left had and a cart of sexy costumes be hide him. A "eep" came from the Blond as he quickly close the door from a crazy Ceo. But Seto was a litte faster. "Come out and play Puppy." He was able to keep the door open.

" Not by the hair of my chiny chiny chin Kaiba." Joey called back to the crazy man. A Hand came from the crack of the door grabing the blonds arm making another sqeek come from ower young blond. "Go away!" He slap the hand a few times.

Trickster Yami 07 : Yep who wouldn't be scared of that anyways it didn't really sound like Seto so I change it.

Lok; Ya but its a good thing you kept it to let your readers read it anyways.

Trickster Yami 07 : Yep i hope you liked it bye.


	9. note

Loki Message

Hey this is Loki. well some of you don't know but tomarrow May 22 is Trickster yami 07 21 birthday so feel free to send her some things like review this message or a short story with her email. Ok Ill make things easy she likes

Yugix yami

Joeyx seto

Ciel x seb

Alice x hatter

Ok thats all for now i can't let her see me put this message up so i let her find later about this *Hehehe* Oh and sorry about you thinking this was a chapter i'll take this well i leave it up. Any ways bye

Loki Message over


	10. Joey part two

Trickster yami 07: Hi again! Im back!

Loki : yep

Trickster yami 07: OK here is the new chapter!

* * *

*Joey*

Joey woke up to loud banging as he cuddled up to a very warm pillow. He slowly open his eyes to see a bear chest in front of him. He knew who's chest it was so he didn't bother to get up he just cuddled in the body next to him. Joey just ignored the knocking of the door in hope that who ever it is will leave. He heard a growl from his partner in bed.

"Who the hell is knock on your door this early in the morning puppy?"

Joey just grumbled as he got up slowly.

" I have a good guess. I need to get up and dressed before I answer it."He grab some clothing as he went to the bath room."and I don't want to see the bastard." he mumbled. He lock the door.

*" I wonder how am I going to get rid of that man. I know he is going to trick me again with the paper work." He sigh as he dressed and comb his hair. Joey really didn't want to be out there doing work with a man that he don't like flirt with him. He wanted to spend his free time with Seto not working. Another sigh came from the blond. This is not going to end well. Seto might leave who knows and he really dosen't want that to happen.

*Seto*

Watching the blond disappeared in the bathroom. He hurried to put his clothing on. So he could meet this person that rune his time with his Puppy. He took a quick look in the mirror to see if he looked OK. He went to the front door to see who was banging on Joey's door. He made sure he gave his most cold look on his face as he open the door. A man stood there.

This man had long black hair in a ponytail and orange eye be hide glasses. He wore a gray business suit. He could tell that his is a business man. *"Why is a business man here."* his eyes narrowed at the man before him.

"Is Mr.. Wheeler here?" The man calmly.

"Why?.."Seto began.

"Seto let him in He's my assistant." Seto turn to look at Joey as he did his jaw dropped to the floor. There was his puppy in business clothing with his hair combed back and HE WORE GLASSES! The CEO let the man in. Still watching the blonds every move and listen to him speak business was turning him on.

*"I never thought to see Joey like that. I'll remember next time to dress him up like that. So next time I can jump him. Damn the man that is here"*

*Joey*

It was hard for him to focuses on his work with Seto here could feel the brunette striping him down with those blue eyes of his. He looked over the paper work that Mitch has given him rereading it a few times. He knew Mitch well enough to now that Mitch would put some things in the paper work. Oh like law marriage or handing the company over to the next in charge.

As Joey finnish readed the first felt he had to look up because it was way too quiet for his taste. Mitch normally is flirt with him when he was doing work. As he looked up he saw that Seto and Mitch were havening a staring contest between them. But he thought about it. This might be a good thing for could get rid of the gold digging bastard. He did a small coughed to get both of there attention on him.

"Mitch stop giving my NEW business partner a cold stare." he purposely add a purr to the new.

"WHAT?" Mitch yelled at he stood up quickly. "You can't possibly have him as you partner! He will take you're company or make it fall to the ground!"

That is when Joey looked at Mitch "Oh like you when you slip marriage law paper work in my papers or passing the company to the next in command?" Joey narrowed his eyes to the man."I'm not stupid Mitch I know how to run my company with or with out you and I know how to read." Joey smirked he knows by making Seto his business partner meant that Mitch will no longer be the second in command of the company anymore. He was injoying the look of inpalement and sweat fall from the man before him. *" UH he was propally thinking i didn't know what he was up to this hole time."* Joey was loving the moment watch the man sweat before him.

He looked to see Seto talking on his Cell phone. Joey raised a eyebrow to Seto giving him "what are you doing? "Look on his face. He just watch at Seto wink at him. As another knock on the door was hear on the door.

"I got it." Seto told him giving him body movements telling him so stay put. As the CEO came back with his briefcase and a woman. "Joey this is my lawyer Yuki Nakamura she will be a witness." He smiled only to him. Joey could feel the blush forming on his face. As Seto sat next to him.

A yell was hear from a cross from him. He turn to look a Mitch. "See!" As Mitch pointed to seto "He brought a lawyer as a witness he is up to something! Don't sign any paperwork from him Joey!"

*Seto*

"I would not do any thing to Joey and his company. And I all ready called Joeys Lawyer to come down to read and witness this as well." he calmly said as he pulled out his laptop and paperwork out.

*"I will make sure you will not be around My puppy or anywhere near his company."* he thought.

When he heard what Joey say about marriage law he medley when to work calling every body he knew to get ready to make Joey his business partner. In his case he saw a gold ring in a pouch.

*"I hope Joey would like his surprise later."* Joey didn't know that Seto has all ways loved his puppy. He bought a ring for Joey two years ago. Hope-ing he would have the chance to purpose to his puppy. But for now he can handle havening his puppy as a boyfriend/partner he did want to rush his Puppy now that he is now his.

He when back to typing as he listen to Joey talking to Mitch. He smirked Mitch was talking trying really hard to convents Joey to cancel his buisness shipping. He was surprise to find out on his laptop about Joeys buisness. He reallly didn't know Joey did entertainment, cartooning and clothing this would come in handy for kaiba corp. A lot. His Puppy was a lot smarter then he looked. He let Yuki read some of the paper work to write some things down.

"Joey?"

"Yes Seto?" Joey looked at him.

"Is this company you have. Is it the reson why your tired and late at school?" He look to the blond.

Joey just answer with a sign at first. " Yes it kind of hard to run a business and going to school. That's why i can't work well most of the time at school i'm all ways coming up with new tings for the company." He laght a bit. " I'm still wondering how you did it?"

He smiled to his Puppy. "I must say Joey i'm proud of you for lasting this long working and doing school for the short time you've been doing this. I will help you out so you wont fall asleep in class again pup and pass school." He smirked to the blond.

Joey looked so happy on his face. "Thank you Seto."

He and Joey jump as Mitch stole his briefcase from the table. Seto giving Mitch a cold stared. "Give that back."

" What in the world are you doing Mitch? Give back Seto his case back." Joey yelled at Mitch.

*normal*

Mitch was having a panic attack he couldn't allow this . He need to stop this he look as Joey then at Seto to see that they were not paying any attention to him. He had to do something and fast. He Knew Joeys work will be big and all the new ideas that Joey had in his volt would make million. He tried to trick Joey a few time before but now it was some thing different If Joey sign the papers with Seto kaiba he would not get a dime.

He looked at the case that sat at the table there's got to be some thing in that case to use against kaiba. There had to be. Mitch quickly snatch the case he saw the to males stand quickly after that telling him to give it back. He looked in the case there had to be some thing he coulds use against Seto Kaiba. Then he found the answer he was looking for. He had a big grin on his face he pulled out the gold ring. It had to be importent if it was in the case.

"See look here. LOOK what I found Joey A wedding ring. Why would a Man have a ring if he's not married you now marring a man you would be the laughing stock of the company. He is trying to rune you." His grin got bigger when he saw the pale look on Seto's face as he showed it to Joey.

The blond just took the ring from Mitch looking at the ring you couldn't see Joeys face be hide the bangs. Mitch laugh " It looks like there will be no business partnering to day. You wanted to do a marriage partnering didn't you." He continued to laugh as he watching what the blond would do now. You heard a sob from the blond.

"Seto is this.. *sob* is the engraving on this ring true?" Seto just looked at Joey not understanding at first the he under stood. He gave a soft looked to Joey "Yes its true." Seto was caught of guard as A blond threw him self on to Seto Kissing him on the lips as tears of happiness fell. As they pulled away to get a breath. " I love you too Seto and Yes." Joey whispered to Seto.

"What noooooo!" Mitch went over to the two pulling Joey off of the Brunette as he also took the ring from Joey to look at it.

There in side of the ring engraved was "I Love you Puppy Forever Mine" "What the Hell.. "Mitch didn't get the chance to finish it as a fist hit him in the face.

"Man that man was annoying." Yuki said as she took the ring from the man on the ground. Yuki turn to look at Joey and Seto That were on the ground. " um Well here you go mister Joey I believe this is yours." Handing Joeythe ring. As Seto rubbed the lower half of Joeys bruised back that hit the table from Mitch pulling him away from The Ceo.

"Are you alright Puppy?" Seto asked looking for more bruises.

"I'm OK Seto and thank you for getting my ring back and punching Mitch Yuki." Joey looked to Yuki " but now he will try to sue you. That's way I haven't punch him yet."

Yuki just winked to Joey. "It OK I'm not only a lawyer am also a cop for Yamamoto police force so I'm not worried about it." At she pulled out handcuff to hand cuff Mitch.

Seto kiss the side of Joeys cheek as he took the ring then putting it on The blonds ring finger. Making the blond blush but it was going to be OK.

"Are you sure this isn't rushing it Puppy?"

Joey looked to Seto "I Love you Seto. I loved you for years. I just wanted your attention and the only way to get it over the years was to be annoying to you."

Seto chuckled." Funny I thought so too."

He kissed the blond again. Not knowing the now two Yoai fan girl lawyers there watching them. Joey's Lawyer showed up right after Joey's second confession that he love Seto. She and Yuki were squealing at the site.

* * *

Trickster yami: Ok that's it for this chapter I hope you like it. And sorry for it being short that all I could come up with Joey and Seto the next chapter will be about Yami and yugi! ^,^ in joy!


	11. short chapter

Trickster yami 07: Yo what is up it's me trickster!

Loki: yeah it's me too.

Trickster yami 07: are you ready for this new chapter?

Loki: no it's a short chapter

Trickster yami 07: yeah well to bad. I have people that complain about my grammar.

Loki: well I don't see why. You told them in the profile and in the beginning that your grammar sucks.

Trickster yami 07: it's not my fault that I can't speak English right.

Loki: true very much true.

Chapter short

Malik looked to the left. " talking about Tea. Here she comes." Both Egyptian blondes stepped out of the way for a slutty Burnett. Taking the poor ex pharaoh by surprise where he almost fell to the ground. "Yami darling!" She kissed Yami.

Yugi looked at the woman form Yami's bands. "Nobody touches my pharaoh! " Yugi whispered. He went down a little grabbing strands of hair and pulling hard. Making Tea yelp in pain as Yami pushed her away and took off to the bathroom. Yami wiped his lips with his sleeve. Tea called out to him. "Yami darling come back!"

As she ran after him. As Yami ran away in the bathroom. He used the door to hit Tea in the face. Making her fall to the ground with a bloody nose. Yami rush to the sink to quickly wash his mouth out with soup and water as he spit the soup out and a few rinses.

"Ug I was kissed by that awful thing!" He went to rinse his mouth again.

He did not like the feeling of Tea's tongue in his mouth. That awful taste was still in his mouth. He grunted.

"Yugi come out."

Yugi popped out of his hair .Yugi jumped on to Yami's hand. Yugi looked up to meet his Yami in the eye as he giggled. "Poor pharaoh." He giggled some more. Yami pouted in till he had an idea pop in this head. "Yugi"

As Yugi look at him his face was covered in saliva after a tongue swiped his face. "Yami!" Yugi wipe his face from saliva. Yami chuckled "You asked for it little light. "So plan a is about to start as he walk out with Yugi in Hand After look out for Tea of course. He called for Mairk and Mairlk to come over.

"What is it you yam's?" Yami narrow his eyes at Mairk and Mairlk. "I will ignorer that comment, but take yugi with you to PE."

This just made the to Egyptian blondes have question over their heads

. *"sigh I need you to take yugi with you so plan a will work. Tea has first period with you two". Yugi then spoke up. "There is a special package is in yami's bag."

Yami pulled it out both of the Egyptians blondes squealed in delight as they snatched the package and yugi then ran off. Ryou was next to yami." Are you sure you want Yugi with them?' Yami just glared. "No. I am able to watch them from the window in class. If there are any problems I'll use my shadow Magic. Marilk better hope nothing goes wrong or I'll have his head."

Trickster yami 07: Ya chapters over.

Loki: I wonder what was in the bag. You see trickster doesn't tell me these things. I have to read it just like everyone else.

Trickster yami 07: laughs a evil laugh. That's for me to know and you to find out. Laughs again.


End file.
